De melodías y letras
by Black x Cherry
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has oído una canción y has pensado en una pareja al instante? ¿O quieres leer sobre alguna pareja en concreto? Entra aquí y pide. ¡Se aceptan peticiones de One-shots y Songfics!
1. Domingos (3396)

_De melodías y letras_ es un conjunto de One-shots y Songfics a petición de los usuarios. Acepto todo tipo de peticiones de parejas, ya sean hetero, yuri o yaoi, e incluso las parejas más descabelladas que a alguien se le pueda pasar por la cabeza (adoro el crack). Hay parejas que, claro está, manejo mejor y otras que no tanto, pero me comprometo a intentar hacer todas y cada una de las peticiones. En caso de querer un Songfic, especificar tanto la canción como el cantante/grupo, por favor. Y también especificar si se quiere algo en concreto, como por ejemplo un D18 con temática navideña o un 5927 de simple amistad. No tengo ningún problema con ningún tipo de petición, por el simple hecho de que esto es un reto para mí misma y que no quiero ignorar los deseos de nadie, aunque aclaro desde ya que aunque no sea mi especialidad, puedo intentar hacer algo de lime, pero no escribo nada de Lemon. Ya lo he intentado en varias ocasiones, pero sólo han salido desastres -.-'

Aquí vamos con el primero: _un 3396 dedicado a Aoi_~

**Título: **Domingos

**Autor:** Black Cherry

**Resumen:** Todos los domingos Ryohei se pone a ver su película favorita en la mansión Vongola. Y aunque al principio todos se animan a verla con él, al final sólo hay una persona que está ahí semana tras semana. 3396.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece y nunca lo hará~**

**~Domingos~**

Ryohei sube el volumen del televisor, se acomoda en el sofá y le da al play. La película empieza a los pocos segundos inundando la sala de estar de la mansión Vongola en la que ahora viven. Es su película preferida, esa que ha visto millones de veces y que siempre logra que se quede quieto delante de la pantalla. Él, que es capaz de lanzar puños al aire hasta en sueños, se queda en el sitio tranquilo cuando la película empieza. Le dedica sus cinco sentidos cada vez que la ve. Lo hace una vez a la semana como tradición desde que era pequeño. Todos los domingos de cada mes, esa sala de estar con la mejor pantalla de la mansión, es suya. Hay que reconocer que, algunas veces, se la pone de fondo mientras boxea, sobre todo cuando no está de ánimos o necesita dedicarle aún más esfuerzo que de costumbre.

La primera vez que la vio fue de pequeño. Sus padres le llevaron al cine de casualidad y la película le conquistó. Consiguió que se la comprasen y durante varios meses, lo único que se oía en la casa de los Sasagawa era la banda sonora que Ryohei cantaba a gritos. A Kyoko le gustaba ver a su hermano tan entusiasta pero incluso ella llegó a un límite. Aún así, una vez al mes, se quedaba con su hermano toda la tarde para verla. Amor de hermana, sin duda.

Cuando se instalaron en Italia, Ryohei trató de juntar a todos para ver la película. Salvo por Hibari, quien le lanzó una tonfa sin apenas dejarle hablar, y un Mukuro que simplemente se rió de él, lo consiguió. La décima generación de los Vongola se reunió en la sala de estar un domingo cualquiera para visionar la película preferida del guardián del sol. Pero sólo fue esa vez. Cuando llegó el domingo siguiente, Ryohei intentó reunirlos de nuevo. El ataque de Hibari, las amenazas de Reborn y el mal humor de Gokudera eran algo previsible. Las chicas ya habían hecho planes en los que habían incluido a los niños, y Ryohei no iba a molestar a su querida hermana. Tsunayoshi, Dino y Yamamoto aguantaron valientemente todo un mes. Y así Ryohei se quedó solo esa tarde especial para él de la semana.

O así es como se supone que debería haber sido.

A la quinta visión de la película en la mansión italiana, Ryohei se encontró con alguien sentado en el sofá con palomitas en el regazo. Reconoció con algo de esfuerzo a la chica. Con un parche en el ojo y un peinado similar a una piña, Chrome se encontraba esperando para ver la película con él. Ryohei prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella agradeciéndole que estuviese allí. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos solos y, aunque ni hablasen, encontraron una buena compañía en el otro.

El mayor de los hermanos Sasagawa se encontró mirando a la chica de reojo y observando agradablemente como la chica miraba la pantalla con atención, incluso con interés. Sonrío; en el fondo, se alegraba de no quedarse solo cada domingo. No fue la única sorpresa agradable para el chico. Segundos después, sus manos chocaron con las de la chica en el bol de palomitas y Ryohei se olvidó momentáneamente de la película. Sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono carmín y le sonrío a Chrome con timidez. A su lado, la guardiana estaba igual o más sonrojada que él.

Cuando acabó la película, y Chrome prácticamente huyó de allí, Ryohei la detuvo agarrándole del brazo en un ágil movimiento.

– ¿Vendrás el domingo que viene? – deshizo al instante el agarre por la vergüenza –. Eso sería extremo.

Y la chica le contestó con una sonrisa preciosa que combinaba con el sonrojo que cruzaba su rostro.

Desde aquel día, las obsesiones de Ryohei fueron tres: el boxeo, aquella película y la guardiana de la niebla. La miraba de reojo, intentaba saludarla; el chico se encontraba sonriendo de la nada por Chrome, pese a lo diferentes que eran. Porque la chica era tranquila y pequeñita, como una muñeca que el peliblanco quería proteger, que anhelaba cuidar. Él, en cambio, era como el sol, siempre brillando con alegría. Y aún así, cuando miraba de reojo a Chrome y esta le pillaba, el sonrojo de sus mejillas era visible en ambos. Sin embargo, la timidez del chico le hizo incapaz de nunca decirle nada. A Chrome le ocurrió lo mismo. Aunque ambos se conformaban con esas tardes de domingo especiales para ambos.

Con caricias cuando accidentalmente sus manos se encontraban en aquel bol de palomitas y miradas furtivas que compartían desde la cercanía de aquel sofá, Ryohei era feliz. Se encontró con que la película había pasado a segundo plano para que lo principal de aquellos días fuese el gozo de estar con la ilusionista. Y Chrome nunca faltaba a esas pequeñas citas. Volviese de una misión o tuviese mucho papeleo, estaba a la hora en el sofá esperándole con una leve sonrisa. A veces incluso se quedaba dormida. Viniendo de otra persona, Ryohei hubiese hecho una escena digna de un idiota como él. Pero con Chrome era diferente, sólo se quedaba quieto al sentir la cabeza femenina durmiendo en su hombro. Aprovechaba la cercanía, la dulce melodía que era oírla respirar; disfrutaba de poder estar ahí un domingo más con ella. Con el tiempo, Ryohei empezó a volverse valiente y cuando Chrome dormía, se atrevía a posar sus labios sobre los femeninos. Le robaba besos castos tan puros como el amor que le profesaba a la chica.

Pero sus momentos preferidos eran cuando la película acababa, lo recogían todo y, antes de marcharse, Ryohei le preguntaba a la chica si volvería el siguiente domingo. Siempre obtenía un sí como respuesta y, a veces, era la chica la que se avanzaba a él.

– Hasta el domingo que viene, Ryohei-san.

Y sin excepción alguna, una sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de ambos al despedirse.

Es la música de los créditos la que saca de golpe a Ryohei de su ensoñación. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta el punto en el que las palomitas permanecen intactas. Por primera vez, no le ha hecho ni el mínimo caso a su película preferida. Es un domingo vacío para él, y Chrome no está.

Andando con cierta pesadez, de una manera impropia de él, Ryohei se dirige a la puerta. Pero de golpe, esta se abre revelando una figura femenina que reconoce al momento.

– ¿Y-ya ha acabado la película? – Ryohei asiente bajo la atenta mirada de Chrome.

– La podemos ver otra vez. ¡Aún quedan palomitas al extremo!

Al escuchar esos gritos tan familiares, Chrome ríe por lo bajo. Ryohei siente que su auto-control se pierde ante la risa femenina y, en un arrebato de valentía, se inclina para besarla. Es una caricia dulce y suave, como los miles de besos que le ha dado a escondidas, aunque apenas dura unos instantes. La chica se sonroja de cabeza a pies; él, de igual manera, esboza una tímida sonrisa.

Definitivamente, los domingos no son lo mismo sin Chrome.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por todo. Estaré encantada de recibir cualquier tipo de petición y/o crítica~_


	2. Calidez (Giotto x Haru)

Antes de nada, quiero pedir perdón. Por asuntos personales, he tenido un verano horroroso en el cual no me he podido ni siquiera sentar a escribir vuestras peticiones. Lo siento muchísimo. No me merezco ni siquiera que me perdonéis, pero aquí estoy de vuelta.

De alguna manera, hace poco las cosas mejoraron y por fin me he podido poner a trabajar en los fics. Si bien ya tenía los esbozos de este Giotto x Haru, he vuelto a reescribirlo. El resultado: una cosa totalmente diferente a lo que era; aunque me ha llevado unos días más de lo previsto.

Y espero de todo corazón que disfrutes de este _Giotto x Haru_, **kana-chan16**.

**Título: **Calidez

**Autor:** Black Cherry

**Resumen:** Cuando Haru llegó a la casa de Tsuna aquel día, no se imaginó que acabaría viajando al pasado. Sin embargo, tampoco pensó que allí encontraría algo tan cálido como cierto rubio. Giotto x Haru.

**Advertencias:** Si bien es un Giotto x Haru, hay ciertos tintes de Haru x Tsuna al principio del fic. Y bueno, perdón por el OOC y demás que pueda haber en la historia.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece y nunca lo hará~**

**~Calidez~**

– Haru-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

Después de parpadear algo confundida, sus ojos castaños se clavaron en la persona que le estaba hablando. A su lado, Kyoko Sasagawa había dejado de comer su ración de pastel de chocolate para mirarla preocupada. Reiteró su pregunta de nuevo hasta que obtuvo algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la castaña, quien se disculpó por la falta de atención. Aún así, Haru no podía evitar estar en las nubes. El motivo era simple: Tsuna le había invitado a pasar la tarde en su casa. Era cierto que había estado varias veces en aquella hogareña casa anteriormente, pero esta vez iba a ser algo especial: iban a estar los dos solos.

Si bien el joven Vongola sólo le había pedido ayuda para estudiar, Haru se había hecho sus ilusiones. Quizás el resultado correcto a una pregunta difícil le hacia parecer muy inteligente a ojos de Tsuna. Eso llevaría a que el chico le halagase y, después de un sonrojo por parte de ambos, aproximarían su rostro para... Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín; no debería estar pensando en esas cosas.

– Creo que ya es la hora.

– ¿Hahi? – Miró a su amiga antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el reloj de muñeca que llevaba. Kyoko había dicho la verdad, ya era hora de irse –. Siento tener que dejarte sola, Kyoko-chan.

– No pasa nada. ¡Espero que vaya muy bien!

Se despidió de ella con la mano arrancando a correr en dirección de la casa de los Sawada. En la entrada de la casa se hallaba una mujer de mediana edad barriendo al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción. La reconoció al momento: se trataba de la madre de Tsuna. La mujer le regaló una sonrisa antes de indicarle que su hijo estaba en su habitación esperándola. Haru-chan hizo una reverencia; después, fue corriendo al cuarto de su amado. Pese a las prisas, se detuvo delante de la puerta a respirar hondo. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Y no tenía porque estarlo. Después de todo, se trataba de un amigo que le había pedido ayuda con los estudios. Pero se trataba de Tsuna, ¿cómo no iba a estar de los nervios?

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que perdió fuerza al observar como el castaño no estaba solo; Lambo, I-pin y Reborn estaban sentados en la cama del joven.

– Oh Haru, ya estás aquí – indicó el joven Vongola. Sin perder tiempo, ambos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que ocupaba la mitad del cuarto. Haru no tardó en darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Tsuna era nefasto a la hora de estudiar –. Lo siento, seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que esto.

– No te preocupes, Tsuna-san – le dedicó una sonrisa con ánimos –, ya verás como Haru consigue que apruebes.

Reborn no veía la situación con tanto optimismo. Le dirigió un insulto a su alumno y suspiró resignado; la chica lo iba a tener difícil. Sin embargo, varios gritos de Lambo le llamaron la atención. Lo que le faltaba a Dame-Tsuna, que encima le distrajesen. Se abalanzó contra el niño vaca para propinarle un golpe que le haría callar. Pero lo que sucedió fue que Lambo echó a llorar sacando su arma. Su puntería se vio afectada por sus ojos humedecidos y los nervios del niño. Y cuando Reborn se quiso dar cuenta, la bazooka iba dirigida a la chica.

Con la atención aún fija en Tsuna, Haru no se percató de que Lambo disparó sin querer su arma contra ella. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando el humo de la bazooka le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, ahogó un grito. Parecía estar en un bosque. ¿Dónde estaba la casa de Tsuna? Parpadeó un par de veces por el estupor antes de decidir permanecer quieta. Mejor sería no moverse. Sin embargo, a medida que los minutos transcurrían, Haru se vio invadida por una inquietud que aumentó al empezar a oír ruidos. Era un bosque, era normal que hubiesen bichos. Pero un movimiento brusco le alertó. Se giró lentamente para observar como una cosa viscosa se arrastraba por el suelo en su dirección.

Aquello le acabó de asustar. Y profiriendo un grito, echó a correr en dirección contraria. Por desgracia para ella, el bosque no parecía tener fin. E ir corriendo entre ramas con una falda no mejoraba su situación. No tuvo tiempo a desesperarse al darse cuenta de que estaba viviendo un mal sueño cuando delante suyo apareció una figura que se le hizo familiar. Presa de sus emociones, se abalanzó encima de la persona soltando un grito de puro alivio.

– ¿Se ha perdido, señorita?

Aún aferrada al torso masculino, sus dos ojos marrones inundados en lágrimas subieron la mirada hasta toparse con un rostro familiar. Y aunque abrió los labios para murmurar el nombre de Tsuna, algo se lo impidió. Aquel no era el mismo Tsuna que le había sonreído millones de veces antes. No, quien tenía delante no era un adolescente, era todo un hombre. De cabellos rubios y ojos de un color anaranjado, Haru se encontró con un rostro afable que le regaló una suave sonrisa. Se parecía a Tsuna, como si el ser que tuviese delante fuese el futuro del décimo capo Vongola. Porque era obvio a simple vista que el rubio era unos años mayor que ella. A medida que lo contemplaba, la sangre del cuerpo femenino se fue reuniendo en las mejillas. Y no era para menos, aquel hombre era realmente guapo.

– Señorita, ¿está usted bien?

– ¿Hahi?

¿Por qué aquella voz tan tranquila sonaba tan cerca? Se dio cuenta al momento, cosa que hizo que Haru diese un salto hacia atrás alejándose de él. Por Dios, ¡había estado abrazando a un desconocido! Aunque el hecho de que se pareciese a Tsuna le creaba una sensación de familiaridad. No, aquello no justificaba el hecho de que se hubiese tomado tantas confianzas. Agachó la cabeza presa de la vergüenza con los ojos aún humedecidos por el temor. Sin embargo, tuvo que dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre cuando éste le habló de nuevo.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se llama?

– Haru Miura – Giotto sonrió; así que aquella chica era japonesa. Aún así, sus vestimentas le seguían pareciendo de lo más extrañas –. Perdone pero, ¿sabe dónde estamos?

– En Italia.

– ¡¿Italia?! – su grito se ahogó por la sorpresa –. ¡Hahi, eso es imposible! Yo estaba... La casa de Tsuna está en...

Aquello se le hacía cada vez más raro. Sin embargo, Giotto trató de ayudarla. Después de todo, se trataba de alguien de su antiguo hogar, Japón. Además, no podía abandonar a una damisela en apuros. El hilo de pensamientos de la chica era muy diferente. Parecía tratar de pensar en la situación con rapidez. Poco a poco, su mente fue llegando a la solución, sobre todo cuando se fijó en la ropa que el hombre llevaba. Ya la había visto antes. Cuando fueron al futuro y se enfrascaron en una batalla con los Millefiore, Tsuna llevaba una capa parecida. Y Reborn comentó que aquello era propio del Primo Vongola. Entreabrió los labios por el estupor; no podía ser verdad. El hombre que tenía delante no podía ser el primer jefe de los Vongola. Eso significaría que...

– Perdone, ¿en qué año estamos? – El rubio le contestó con una sonrisa y sus sospechas se confirmaron. Estaba en el pasado –. No puede ser. Esto es una pesadilla – se pellizcó las mejillas y, para su desgracia, aquello le dolió –. Estoy en el pasado de verdad.

– ¿En el pasado?

– Sí, yo vivo en el siglo XXI. Y tú eres el Primo Vongola, pero yo vivo con Tsuna-san, el décimo jefe.

– ¿Primo Vongola? – Giotto frunció el ceño. Muy poca gente sabía la verdad sobre él, menos gente que afirmaba entre llantos que provenía de otra época –. Prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, Giotto.

La chica hizo una educada reverencia pese a todo. Algo dentro de él se removió indicándole que aquella joven era de fiar. Se fijó mejor en ella, examinándola de pies a cabeza. Tenía su cabello castaño amarrado en una cola que se había deshecho ligeramente y sus ojos, tan grandes como vivaz era el tono marrón que poseían, aún estaban inundados en lágrimas. Era guapa; una preciosidad que destilaba inocencia y confusión.

Giotto se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta de que no quería dejarla allí sola.

– Haru, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? – Indicó un punto entre los árboles –. Estoy viviendo en una pequeña casa de la zona y hay sitio para ti. No es seguro que te quedes en el bosque, menos cuando no tardará en anochecer. Además, si dices que conoces a uno de mis descendientes, entonces también eres parte de mi familia.

– ¿Su familia?

– Claro que sí. Y un Vongola no deja tirado a nadie de su familia – le dedicó una sonrisa confortante antes de añadir –: No te preocupes, sé que dices la verdad cuando dices que vienes del futuro.

Haru no era una chica estúpida pese a lo que Gokudera siempre le recriminaba. Sabía que estaba perdida en el pasado, aunque no acababa de asimilarlo, y que aquel hombre era la única persona que no la tomaría como loca. Así que cuando Giotto le repitió la pregunta, Haru no pudo más que aceptar la oferta y echar a andar a su lado.

Perdió la cuenta de los minutos, u horas, que llevaba andando cuando se encontró con un paisaje que la conmovió. Era un pequeño río que cruzaba por una zona sin muchos árboles y donde, en el otro lado de donde se encontraban ella y el rubio, se alzaba una bonita casa que parecía vigilar el río. Se apresuró a beber algo de agua cuando Giotto le dijo que el agua estaba limpia, pero presa de las prisas, Haru se tropezó antes de llegar. Cayó estrepitosamente, y de una manera vergonzosa, en el río.

Sintió que toda su ropa se empapaba con el agua helada de ese río. Genial, ya había hecho el ridículo. Colorada por la vergüenza, Haru alzó la mirada hacia Giotto quien le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Al encontrarse con los ojos del rubio, su sonrojo aumentó. Era muy suave, pese al tinte varonil que destilaba el hombre, pero una carcajada llegó a sus oídos. Giotto echó a reír al instante. Pese a lo avergonzada que estaba, la castaña se asombró al escuchar semejante risa y, como si no estuviese clavándose varias piedras en el trasero mientras se congelaba, echó a reír con él al tomar su mano. Entre carcajadas, sintió su piel arder por el contacto. Aquel hombre tenía una mano más grande que ella, pero parecía acoplarse a la suya con facilidad. Además, cuando Giotto la levantó, se vio aún más cerca del rubio. El olor masculino le impregnó las fosas nasales invitándole a quedarse así de cerca. Sin embargo, se tuvo que retirar ligeramente ahogando un grito nervioso. Sus padres siempre le habían repetido que no debía tomarse muchas confianzas con desconocidos.

Pero aquel hombre le hacia sentirse realmente segura a su lado.

Inconscientemente, se mantuvo agarrada a su mano a medida que andaban en dirección a una rústica casa en una colina cercana al río. Giotto, unos pasos por delante de ella, esbozó una sonrisa; la pequeña mano de la chica parecía derrochar aún más calidez que sus sonrisas.

Al llegar a la casa, el rubio dejó entrar a la chica primero antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. La condujo hacia su habitación donde le tendió una toalla y un par de prendas suyas. Sabía que le irían grandes, pero no tenía nada que se ajustase más a la talla de la castaña. Haru le regaló una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño. Giotto, sin embargo, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena.

– ¿A quien has traído? – Detrás suyo, Alaude arqueaba una ceja.

– Es una chica que se ha perdido en el bosque. Dice que viene del futuro.

– ¿Del futuro?

– Creo que dice la verdad – el otro pareció hacer una mueca de disgusto ante el pensamiento – . Alaude, es una niña; no nos podría hacer nada aunque quisiese.

Alaude suspiró pesadamente; el rubio no tenía remedio. Sin embargo, que hiciese lo que quisiese. Si luego tenía algún problema, se lo habría buscado él solo. Le entregó el informe de su última misión, motivo por el cual había ido a aquella casa, y se despidió antes de marcharse por la puerta. Giotto sonrió mientras seguía a lo suyo. Era cierto que confiar en alguien que decía provenir del futuro parecía una estupidez a simple vista, pero la manera en la que se había aferrado a él cuando el rubio le había hablado no era propia de un enemigo. Se notaba que aquella chica era incapaz de atacar ni a una mosca. Y si la castaña decía que venía del futuro... Sonrió; su intuición le decía que se podía fiar de ella.

– Giotto-san – se giró para toparse con dos orbes castaños que le miraban fijamente –, gracias por la ropa.

– No es nada, Haru. Espera un momento, la comida estará lista en unos segundos.

Fijó su mirada de nuevo en la cena intentando huir de la imagen que acababa de ver. La chica se había dejado el pelo suelto húmedo mojando los hombros de la camisa que le había prestado. El como su vieja camiseta le quedaba ancha a esa niña y sus pantalones desgastados arrastraban por el suelo se le antojó adorable. Sin percatarse de ello, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un leve tono carmín. Haru era una chica preciosa, y se veía aún mejor con su ropa.

Cuando acabó de cocinar, le sirvió un plato a la castaña y se sentó delante de ella. Evitando notar como las gotas de agua resbalaban por el cuello de la joven de manera casi sensual, se centró en comer su propio plato. No intercambiaron muchas palabras durante la cena, pero cuando acabó de comer, Haru no pudo evitar romper el silencio.

– Giotto-san, ¿por qué me ha ayudado?

– Porque necesitabas ayuda – le regaló una sonrisa llena de dulzura –. No te preocupes, te puedes quedar aquí conmigo hasta que puedas volver a casa.

– ¿Cree que podré volver al futuro?

– No lo sé.

Los ojos de la chica se cubrieron por una fina capa de humedad. Al notarlo, el rubio intentó evitar que la castaña llorase.

– Seguro que tus amigos están intentando hacer que regreses a tu tiempo. Ya verás como en nada estarás de vuelta a casa.

– ¿De verdad puedo quedarme aquí?

– Claro que sí.

Sin poder reprimirlas más, varias lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Haru. Y después, la chica rompió a llorar desconsolada. Giotto no sabía que decir. Por una parte, la castaña se le hacia adorable y no le molestaba tenerla allí; es más, la idea incluso le gustaba. Por otra parte, Haru no pertenecía ni siquiera a ese siglo. ¿Qué debería decirle para tranquilizarla? No encontró ninguna palabra reconfortante para ella en aquel momento, así que se levantó y la envolvió con delicadeza entre sus brazos. La chica le correspondió el gesto de inmediato escondiéndose en el abrazo. Aferrada a él con fuerza, se abandonó a su confusión, su dolor y a la calidez que desprendía el rubio y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Tardó varios minutos en notar como el llanto desconsolado de la chica iba mitigando hasta convertirse en una respiración pesada y entrecortada. Haru se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Aquello le arrancó una dulce sonrisa a sus labios mientras cogía en volandas a la chica. La llevó a una habitación a paso lento, siempre procurando no hacer ningún gesto brusco que la pudiese incomodar.

Delante de una de las camas de la casa, acomodó a la chica entre sábanas y se dispuso a salir de allí. Sin embargo, algo le impidió a Giotto irse. La mano de Haru le había agarrado la suya con tanta fuerza que el rubio dudó de si la castaña se había despertado. Dirigió su mirada al rostro de la chica: estaba definitivamente dormida. De sus labios se escapó un suspiro. La chica se encontraba en un tiempo diferente al suyo, sin amigos, ni aliados. Al notar como la mano de Haru seguía aferrada a la suya, decidió recostarse a su lado arropándola aún más con la manta. Y cerrando los ojos, Giotto se durmió al lado de la castaña.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Haru abrió sus ojos y se topó con el rostro dormido del rubio a pocos centímetros suyos, se sonrojó haciendo que hasta los tomates envidiasen el color de sus mejillas. El rubio estaba muy cerca suyo, pero se encontraba profundamente dormido. Notando la mano del mayor sobre la suya, la castaña esbozó una sonrisa. Probablemente se había quedado con ella para no dejarla sola.

Se inclinó ligeramente para besar la mejilla de Giotto con ternura. Aquel hombre, a sus ojos, era un ángel. De repente, dos ojos anaranjados se encontraron con sus orbes castaños. Al ver la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba el rojizo color que habían adoptado las mejillas de Haru, quien se hallaba más que sorprendida, Giotto no pudo reprimir sus impulsos. Cerrando los ojos, posó sus labios sobre los femeninos. Fue un beso casto, un contacto tan efímero como un parpadeo. Y aunque la chica tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, se encontró con la sensación de que aquello le agradaba.

No estaba besando a Tsuna, sino a Giotto. No estaba en su tiempo, sino en el pasado. Y sin embargo, que fuese el rubio quien le robase su primer beso se le antojó precioso. Cuando el rubio se separó de ella, parecieron despertar ambos. Haru perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y se olvidó de respirar al ver como el mayor se sonrojaba ligeramente. Giotto, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño. Había estado medio dormido y, creyendo que no era real, se había abandonado a su deseo de besar a la castaña.

Tragó saliva intentando buscar una excusa para justificar el beso pero al fijarse de nuevo en los finos labios de la chica entreabiertos, perdió el control de nuevo. Posando una mano sobre la nuca de la chica, volvió a acercarla a sus labios. El beso, esta vez, fue correspondido. Giotto lamió ligeramente el labio inferior de Haru para colar su lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad que era la boca de la castaña. Era deliciosa, como la imagen angelical de verla durmiendo tan cerca suyo. Y aunque notó la inexperiencia de la chica, al rubio se le hizo uno de los mejores besos que había dado en su vida.

Aún no había encontrado una mujer que hiciese que su corazón latiese con fuerza y, sin embargo, parecía que el destino la había arrancado de su tiempo para entregársela en aquel momento. Haru estaba en la misma situación. Oyendo sus propios latidos, parecía temblar ligeramente con el beso que compartía con Giotto. Hasta se olvidó que aquel no era su lugar y que sería cuestión de tiempo que volviese al futuro.

Cuando se separaron, el rubio le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a la chica, quien correspondió de inmediato. Sus ojos anaranjados se clavaron en los labios femeninos que aún se encontraban hinchados tras el beso. Estaba tan bonita que le arrancó un leve sonrojo al mayor.

Acababa de besar a una niña que venía del futuro y si aquello era un error, era el mejor que había cometido en su vida.

Giotto pensó que los días siguientes serían llenos de paz, tratando de conocer a Haru hasta que esta se tuviese que marchar. Y así fue. Pese a que la mayoría del tiempo se dedicaban a jugar junto al río o a intentar pescar, la chica escuchaba maravillada las historias que le contaba el rubio sobre el pasado. La Italia de aquella época, pese a sólo haberla visto a través de los ojos de Giotto, se le hizo apasionante. Al rubio le gustaba más cuando el sol se escondía en el cielo y cambiaban los papeles. Cuando la oscuridad les rodeaba, se pasaban horas tumbados contemplando las estrellas mientras la chica le relataba anécdotas y detalles sobre el futuro. A Giotto le entusiasmó aprender sobre los institutos de Japón y sus festivales; se desconcertó con los avances tecnológicos que la chica le describía con toda la precisión posible; adoraba oír hablar de su descendiente, de las aventuras que la chica y sus amigos habían vivido. Si Haru le prestaba atención a él cuando el hombre le explicaba cosas sobre él y el tiempo donde se encontraban, Giotto parecía incluso más expectante sobre el futuro.

Pero lo que más le gustaban a ambos eran la calidez que compartían. El poder estar el uno al lado del otro, percibiendo el olor de la piel que cada uno desprendía. Poder estirar el brazo y que el otro entrelazase sus dedos con dulzura. Haru adoraba cuando Giotto se inclinaba para besarla, a veces con toda la ternura del mundo, y otras yendo un poco más allá pero sin acabar de propasarse. A Giotto le gustaba aún más cuando la castaña le sonreía, con un tono carmín en las mejillas que la delataba, cada vez que rompía un beso. Y aquello sólo le llevaba a besarla de nuevo.

Si bien la chica y sus románticas ideas no podían afirmar que era amor, porque el recuerdo lejano de su época y de Tsuna jamás se lo permitiría, aquello le agradaba. Se había vuelto adicta a la calidez que derrochaba el rubio con sólo mirarla. El sentirle cerca le llevaba a imaginar que estaba en un cuento donde ella era la princesa y Giotto su príncipe azul. Estaba en una nube que el rubio parecía haber creado para ella: por fin tenía a alguien que la miraba sólo a ella de manera especial.

Y mientras tanto el mayor intentaba controlar sus instintos y jamás ir más allá de aquellos besos reconfortantes para ambos, recordándose en todo momento que la existencia de la chica allí era algo temporal.

Fue pasada una semana cuando ambos volvieron a la realidad dejando atrás el sueño que parecían estar viviendo. Porque para ambos era eso, una dulce ensoñación que sabía que acabaría en algún momento. Acabó, sin embargo, más temprano que tarde.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de manera estrepitosa, y cuando Giotto se giró esperando que quien había entrado en la cocina fuese Haru, se topó con un hombre que distaba mucho de la delicada apariencia de la chica. El Vongola lo reconoció de inmediato:

– Bermuda – no se había esperado que el arcobaleno, posado en el hombro de su fiel acompañante, se presentase allí –. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Lo sabes mejor que nadie, Giotto – soltó una carcajada con sorna cuando el rubio esbozó una mueca –. Así que alguien ha venido del futuro. ¿Donde está?

– Bermuda, no...

– He preguntado dónde está.

El tono con el que le había interrumpido el arcobaleno le indicó que ocultar a la chica sería imposible. Llamó a Haru tratando de no delatar los nervios que sentía. Después de todo, Bermuda nunca se había caracterizado por ser portador de buenas noticias. La chica bajó con rapidez sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de dos desconocidos, aunque uno de ellos era parecido a Reborn, examinándola fijamente. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, el bebé tomó la palabra.

– Así que tú eres lo que se ha escapado del futuro.

– ¿Hahi? – la chica sintió sus piernas temblar cuando el rubio la colocó detrás de él de manera protectora.

– Mi nombre es Bermuda. Estoy aquí para devolverte a tu época.

Haru dudó entre alegrarse o echar a llorar ante esa declaración. Si bien la posibilidad de volver a su hogar la reconfortaba, eso significaría perder la calidez que le producía la cercanía de Giotto. Y por otra parte, esa gente vendada de cabeza a pies le producía escalofríos. Se giró hacia el rubio intentando entender la situación.

– Haru, esta gente son... – empezó con suavidad Giotto –, son algo así como los que mantienen la paz donde la ley no lo hace.

– Y tu presencia aquí es una irregularidad. Podría incluso destruir nuestro presente – acabó de explicar Bermuda sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

– ¿Podéis devolverme al futuro?

– Sí, para eso estamos aquí.

Quien le contestó fue el único hombre que no había pronunciado palabra alguna aún. Con Bermuda en su hombro acomodado, el varón de pelo oscuro y ojos tétricos habló con un tono que rozaba la indiferencia. Giotto se giró hacia Haru, puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa. Su intuición le indicó que quedaban instantes para separarse y evitó mostrar la tristeza para poder despedirse con una sonrisa de aquel regalo que el futuro le había enviado. Musitó las palabras intentando que su voz no le delatase:

– Es hora de volver a casa.

Sin más dilación, Bermuda murmuró unas palabras que hicieron que la chica temblase. Haru sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer; era el futuro reclamándola de nuevo. Dirigió su mirada casi aterrada al rubio con el que había convivido los últimos días. Esos ojos naranjas que la habían vigilado, que la habían cuidado, la miraban fijamente como si no hubiese otra cosa allí. Haru reprimió un grito; por fin iba a volver a su tiempo, pero su voluntad estaba empezando a tambalear peligrosamente. Sin embargo, aquellos finos labios que anhelaba besar de nuevo, la llamaron con una ternura palpable.

– Haru – el hombre pareció vacilar unos segundos antes de continuar –, te echaré de menos.

Y aunque antes había podido reprimirlo, un torrente de sentimientos sacudió a Haru haciendo que un sollozo se escapase de entre sus labios. Se suponía que tenía que estar contenta, que volver a casa era lo que más deseaba, que por fin volvería a ver a sus padres y a sus amigos. ¿Pero cómo dejar atrás a Giotto? No le dio tiempo de pensar más; una luz cegadora la envolvió. Y después, se hizo la oscuridad para Haru.

Tenía aún los ojos cerrados con fuerza cuando de golpe un grito llegó a sus oídos.

– ¡Haru!

Temerosa, abrió los ojos despacio antes de ver como Kyoko se abalanzaba a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos. Parpadeó; si su amiga estaba aquí significaba que había vuelto al presente, a su Namimori. La usual sonrisa de Tsuna, Gokudera insultándola y Yamamoto riendo tranquilo. Sí, había vuelto a casa.

Ignoró la punzada de dolor que sintió una vez asimiló su regreso. La voz de sus amigos parecía un murmullo lejano, aunque la calidez del abrazo de Kyoko la mantenía atada a la realidad. Incluso pudo oír gritos de felicidad de I-Pin y Lambo, quien pronto empezó a pelearse con Gokudera. Aquel era, sin lugar a dudas, su hogar. Quiso gritar de alegría, lanzarse a los brazos de todos los presentes, sonreír sinceramente a sus amigos. Entreabrió los labios dispuesta a decir algo a sus amigos, pero su voz pareció abandonarle. La única que lo notó fue Kyoko, quien la abrazó más fuerte antes de separarse ligeramente de ella para mirarle a los ojos.

– Haru-chan, ¿estás bien? – la preocupación era más que palpable en la voz de la chica –. ¿Haru-chan?

– ¡Hahi, claro que Haru está bien!

Y pese a que lo había intentado decir sonriendo, tuvo que dejar de engañarse cuando varias lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas. Un sollozo; y después, echó a llorar desconsolada a los brazos de su amiga. Debería estar contenta, feliz. Después de todo, había suplicado volver a su tiempo una y otra vez. Y sin embargo, ahora se encontraba con que algo no encajaba.

No tardó mucho en entenderlo; lo que le faltaba a Haru era la calidez que había encontrado en las sonrisas de Giotto.

* * *

_Contestación a los reviews:_

**kana-chan16:** ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza la pareja de Giotto con Haru, pero se me ha hecho muy dulce. Siento si ha quedado algo OOC – nunca había escrito sobre Giotto – pero no puedo evitar imaginármelo como todo un caballero.

**yoss natsuki: **¡Gracias a ti también por el review! Estoy ya escribiendo tu petición. El Tsuna x Chrome siempre se me hace muy tierno, así que me alegré muchísimo al leer tu petición. Intentaré tenerla lo antes posible~

**sayaneko-chan**: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Ambas canciones me han gustado muchísimo, así que gracias por la recomendación. Tengo que admitir que la idea del Tsuna x Haru me vino al momento, pero no tuve tanta suerte con el Mukuro x Haru. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que disfrutaré mucho más escribir éste último por la letra de la canción. En cuanto acabe con el pedido de _yoss natsuki_ me pondré enseguida con ambos songfics~

Nos vemos en el siguiente fic~


	3. Dulce (2796)

¡Hola de nuevo! Tengo que admitir que pese a que soy de escribir cosas más trágicas, estos fics me están saliendo bastante dulces. Pero es que las parejas que me pedís son tan tiernas que soy incapaz de ser cruel. Gracias a todos por haberle dedicado tiempo a leeros los fics y agradecer que no me lanzaseis piedras después de haber estado desaparecida.

Menuda sorpresa me he llevado al ver lo mucho que os ha gustado el Giotto x Haru. Espero que los demás fics os gusten tanto~

Aquí vamos con el siguiente: _un 2796 dedicado a _**_yoss natsuki_**~

**Título: **Dulce

**Autor:** Black Cherry

**Resumen:** Porque Tsuna sabía que Chrome era una chica tímida y tranquila, pero no se imaginaba que sería tan dulce. 2796.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece y nunca lo hará~**

**~Dulce~**

En cuanto sonó la campana que indicaba que las clases del día se habían acabado, Tsunayoshi Sawada se despidió con rapidez de sus amigos antes de echar a andar con prisas. Se encaminaba hacia Kokuyo Land, donde esperaba poder ver a Chrome. No dudaba que, de alguna manera, Chikusa y Ken cuidaban de ella; después de todo, su guardiana estaba atada a Mukuro y los dos chicos no dudarían en seguir las ordenes del peliazul, aún si eso significaba hacer de niñera.

Sin embargo, el joven Vongola no estaba tranquilo. Sabía que la chica pasaba horas sola encerrada en las ruinas de lo que había sido un lugar de ocio, sin saber cuando volverían los demás. Tsuna agilizó el paso ante el pensamiento. Chrome era una chica cuya salud podría tambalearse demasiado como para tenerla medio abandonada en semejante lugar. Pese a todo, nunca se había quejado. Seguía a Chikusa y a Ken a todas partes, intentando ser lo más obediente posible. Pero siempre que atisbaba a verla notaba ciertos detalles como la delgadez de la chica o el hecho de que parecía no ser capaz de olvidarse, ni tan sólo por unos segundos, que estaba ocupando un espacio que no le pertenecía. Ken lo admitía abiertamente, Chikusa intentaba no decirlo demasiado; pero ambos esperaban a Mukuro, no a una chica como ella.

Cuando Tsuna le comentó la situación a su mentor, porque esperaba ser capaz de ayudar a su guardiana, Reborn sólo le regaló una patada.

– Dame-Tsuna, es culpa tuya.

– ¿Culpa mía?

– Claro que sí – el arcobaleno esbozó una mueca antes de continuar hablando –. Chrome es tu guardiana de la niebla. Forma parte de tu familia y como jefe suyo, deberías asegurarte de que todos tus guardianes están en perfectas condiciones.

Y Reborn, como de costumbre, tenía razón. Chrome le había ayudado cuando lo había necesitado sin rechistar y él sin embargo... Tsuna se dio cuenta de que jamás había hecho nada por ella. Así que decidió que en cuanto se acabasen las clases, iría directamente a Kokuyo a visitarla. Quizás su imaginación sólo le estaba jugando una mala pasada y ella estaba mejor de lo que pensaba. No, debía asegurarse.

Así que se encontraba en aquel mismo instante a unas manzanas de llegar a Kokuyo. Cada paso que daba, resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza. ¿Qué debería decirle a la chica? ¿Se tendría que enfrentar a Chikusa y a Ken? Tragó saliva; esperaba que ambos jóvenes hubiesen salido, aunque la idea de que la chica estuviese sola tampoco le hacia especialmente gracia.

Acababa de entrar en el territorio de la banda de Kokuyo cuando oyó una explosión. Y sólo un pensamiento cruzó su mente: Chrome. Antes de darse siquiera cuenta, sus piernas ya se encontraban corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el edificio central de Kokuyo Land. Comprobó en su carrera que la explosión venía de los pisos superiores y se precipitó hacia la sala central, aquella donde había luchado contra Mukuro hacía ya tiempo. Paseando su mirada por el lugar, se dio cuenta de que el viejo sofá en medio de la habitación era lo único que había. No había rastro de humo, pero tampoco de vida humana. Avanzó a paso cauto, sin acabar de bajar la guardia, examinando a la vez el lugar en busca de su guardiana. No había rastro de ella.

– ¿Chrome?

No hubo respuesta alguna. Quizás Chrome estaba en el instituto aún. O había salido con los demás. O quizás Haru y Kyoko la habían arrastrado a una de sus visitas a la pastelería. Sus pasos se detuvieron de repente cerca del sofá: al menos había comprobado que la explosión no había sido en aquella parte de Kokuyo.

Meditó con vergüenza que lo más sensato sería marcharse ya que no parecía haber nadie allí. Sin embargo, un ruido detrás de él le alertó. Tsuna se giró de golpe para encontrarse con el rostro de Chrome. Suspiró aliviado: por fin la había encontrado. No pudo reprimir esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al verla allí de pie, con el tridente en mano y sin ninguna herida visible.

– ¿Jefe?

– ¡Chrome! – la ilusión se hizo más que presente en su voz mientras avanzaba hacia ella hasta ponerle las manos en los hombros –. ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió mientras un ligero rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Al instante, Tsuna también se sonrojó. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Presa de su alivio, el joven Vongola había situado su rostro a centímetros del femenino. Sintiendo como la acompasada respiración de Chrome chocaba contra la suya, tuvo que tragar saliva al mismo tiempo que retrocedía disculpándose avergonzado.

El silencio inundó la estancia durante los siguientes minutos. Tsuna, quien aún tenía el pulso acelerado por el susto que se había llevado al oír la explosión, paseaba la mirada nervioso por el lugar. Todo parecía igual que la última vez que había estado allí, incluido aquel sofá marrón desgastado.

– ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

El joven Vongola fijó su mirada en la chica. Sus manos pequeñas seguían aferrando el tridente cerca suyo, donde relucía en contraste con el color oscuro del uniforme de Kokuyo. Su mirada parecía preocupada, como si la visita del joven allí significase que algo malo había ocurrido. Tsuna sonrió rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado por haber hecho a la chica preocuparse.

– No, no ha ocurrido nada Chrome. Sólo venía a ver como estabas.

– ¿H-ha venido por mí? – Tsuna asintió aún más avergonzado –. Estoy bien, jefe.

Aunque parecía imposible, el joven Vongola notó sus mejillas arder con más fuerza. Rompió el contacto visual agachando la vista, tratando de enfocarse en algo que no fuese el rostro de la chica. Fue en ese momento cuando se olvidó de la vergüenza que sentía. Aquel uniforme no sólo hacía más notable el tridente, también hacia destacar la palidez de la piel de la fémina. Una palidez que hacía parecer la delgadez de la chica más enfermiza. Tsuna volvió a mirarla directamente ahora preocupado; fijándose mejor, aquello era incluso perceptible en su rostro.

Chrome se pasaba el día encerrada allí y no comía más que los dulces que Ken solía comprar. ¿Cuánto hacia que su guardiana no comía bien? Sus labios formaron una mueca que delataba aún más su preocupación.

– Chrome – se encontró con un ojo violeta mirándole fijamente –. ¿Por qué no te vienes a cenar a casa?

– ¿Eh?

– S-seguro que a mi madre no le importa. Y a I-Pin le hará mucha ilusión.

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero él también quería que fuese. Así se aseguraría de que la chica no estaría sola, además de poder vigilar si comía bien. Chrome pareció dudar unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza suavemente.

– Lo siento jefe, pero debería estar aquí cuando Chikusa y Ken regresen.

– Pero Chrome...

– Lo siento.

La chica pareció aún más pequeña cuando agachó la cabeza. Le sabía mal negarle una petición a Tsuna, quien siempre le había tratado tan bien. Pero tampoco quería irse de Kokuyo, aún menos sin avisar a Ken o a Chikusa. Cuidaban de ella a diario, no era justo que fuese y viniese sin permiso. Y como si su mente les hubiese invocado, un rubio irrumpió en el lugar a gritos seguido de un moreno que andaba a paso más tranquilo. Dos pares de ojos se clavaron en Tsuna con cierto desdén, dejando claro que no era bien recibido allí.

– ¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?!

– H-había venido a invitar a Chrome a cenar a mi casa – Tsuna intentó mantener su compostura ante los gritos hostiles del rubio. Salvo por un ligero temblor de piernas, lo consiguió –. Pero ya me ha dicho que no puede venir.

– Bien dicho, pyon~

– Ken – el moreno llamó la atención de todos los presentes –, si Chrome quiere ir, que vaya. Por una noche que no esté por aquí no pasará nada.

– ¡Chikusa!

– ¿P-puedo ir? – Chrome habló en voz baja, pero se le notaba cierta ilusión en la voz. El moreno asintió y el rubio bufó apartando la mirada –. Muchas gracias. Jefe, si no le importa, aceptaré su proposición.

Los labios de Tsuna esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa. Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia los otros dos, regalando a Chikusa una mirada llena de agradecimiento, y después miró a Chrome. La chica se giró a mirar a sus dos compañeros y con un simple gesto, se despidió de ellos para echar a andar hacia la salida acompañada de Tsuna. En la sala que acababan de dejar atrás, Chikusa miró a Ken de reojo para saber que el rubio estaba disgustado. El moreno suspiró cansado; no sentía aprecio por él, pero sabía que el joven Vongola se preocupaba por Mukuro y también por Chrome. Pero una cosa era que él lo entendiese y la otra que pudiese hacer que Ken lo comprendiese, así que decidió acomodarse en el sofá y jugar con sus yoyos ignorando los gritos frustrados del rubio.

Dejando atrás Kokuyo Land, Tsuna caminaba a paso tranquilo acompañado de su única guardiana. Si bien no sabía muy bien de que hablar con ella, logró arrancarle algún que otro comentario a la chica antes de que el silencio les envolviese. Lejos de ser algo incómodo, aquel silencio pareció crear una buena atmósfera entre ellos que duró hasta que entraron en casa de los Sawada.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Chrome fue el huir de ahí. El joven Vongola vivía a solas con su madre, pero ahí había demasiada gente. Reconoció todas las caras que le saludaron a gritos antes de empezar a pelearse entre ellos. A su lado, Tsuna parecía compartir su idea de escapar. En un suspiro cansado, le pidió perdón a Chrome antes de indicarle que aquello era normal. Antes de poder siquiera responder, una mujer de pelo castaño corto se acercó hacia ella y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

– Chrome, bienvenida – la chica le sonrió con timidez antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

– M-muchas gracias por la invitación.

– Oh querida, siempre es agradable tener a una chica tan guapa como tú por aquí. Ven, siéntate, que la comida ya está. Espero que te guste.

Tsuna tomó asiento a su lado intentando ignorar como Lambo acababa de volar de un lado a otro de la mesa mientras el olor tan particular de la comida de Bianchi le indicaba que cerca suyo estaba a punto de haber una masacre. Dirigió su atención a la comida que tenía enfrente, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo cada ciertos minutos a su guardiana de la niebla. Parecía estar algo tensa, probablemente por la acumulación de gente que había en el comedor, pero de vez en cuando se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

– ¿Te gusta? – Cuando sus miradas chocaron, la chica asintió levemente –. Mi madre es buena cocinera.

– Está bueno – susurró de manera casi inaudible –. Está muy bueno.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no probaba comida casera? Chrome ni siquiera se acordaba. Aquello hizo que sus ojos se humedeciesen, cosa que el castaño notó al instante. Y entre los gritos de sus invitados, Tsuna observó como una lágrima solitaria recorría la mejilla blanquecina de la chica.

Entró en pánico al instante. El décimo Vongola buscó con la mirada un pañuelo que le tendió al momento a la chica, quien parecía sollozar lo más silenciosamente posible. No se molestó en limpiarse las lágrimas que parecían aumentar a cada segundo que pasaba y Tsuna, nervioso, empezó a balbucear estupideces para intentar consolarla. No sabía como lo había hecho, pero ya había metido la pata de nuevo.

Estiró el brazo limpiando así él las lágrimas que iba derramando la chica. Al darse cuenta, Chrome le miró. Él sólo le había ofrecido un lugar al que acudir acompañado de una cena caliente, y ahora encima le tenía que limpiar las lágrimas. Un sentimiento de calidez la invadió; su jefe era una persona maravillosa. Por otro lado, Tsuna cada vez estaba más nervioso. Hasta que, de manera suave, a sus oídos llegó una pequeña carcajada; Chrome se estaba riendo. Tsuna se relajó al momento rompiendo a reír nervioso junto a ella. Se limpió con la manga del uniforme las lágrimas que humedecían aún su ojo y se dispuso a acabar de comer.

Tsuna no entendía porqué había llorado, pero no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio al ver como la chica seguía comiendo. Quizás hacia tiempo que no comía nada caliente y aquello le había emocionado. Viendo como Chrome parecía incluso intercambiar alguna palabra con I-Pin, decidió dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, su guardiana parecía sentirse cómoda allí.

Le dio algo de lástima que la cena acabase, pero después de comprobar que se había hecho tarde, Chrome le hizo una reverencia a la señora Sawada antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta seguida del joven Vongola.

Cuando abrió la puerta, una brisa helada le congeló el cuerpo.

– Espera un momento aquí, Chrome – el castaño desapareció por las escaleras y volvió con algo en mano –. Ten, así no tendrás frío.

La chica se fijó en lo que había traído. Se trataba de una chaqueta de color claro que se puso para combatir el frío de la noche. Después, su ojo se topó con dos orbes claros que le miraban con calidez. Ahí de pie en la puerta de su casa, Tsuna parecía incluso no querer despedirse de ella. Le había invitado a pasar la noche en la casa de los Sawada, pero Chrome se negó al instante. Tenía que volver a Kokuyo Land, Se guardó para si misma el verdadero motivo: no quería molestar aún más a su jefe, no cuando se portaba tan bien con ella.

Se inclinó ligeramente para poder besar la mejilla del castaño, quien pareció sorprenderse aún más que la primera vez que lo hizo. Bajo su mirada, Tsuna se llevó la mano a la mejilla que Chrome había besado delicadamente sonrojándose al momento. Le dedicó una pequeña tímida sonrisa a la chica que fue correspondida antes de que ella se diese la vuelta y echase a andar. El joven Vongola se quedó ahí quieto observando como la figura de la chica empezaba a alejarse de él. Quería acompañarla, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decir palabra alguna.

Su salvación vino con forma de patada voladora. Reborn le golpeó lo suficiente como para que Tsuna prácticamente llegase a donde su guardiana estaba, quien se había girado alterada. Al ver a su jefe ahí tirado en el suelo, Chrome sujetó su bolsa con más fuerza dispuesta a sacar su tridente y enfrentar al agresor. Pero la voz del arcobaleno la detuvo.

– Dame-Tsuna, no es bueno que dejes a una chica sola a estas horas. Acompáñala.

Tsuna se levantó del suelo y lejos de ponerse a gritar o reprochar a su mentor, asintió mirando a Chrome. Le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a su mentor, siempre dispuesto a darle el empujón que necesitaba, aunque podía ser menos literal.

Así que ambos jóvenes se encontraron rehaciendo el camino que habían hecho un par de horas antes. Iban en ese silencio cómodo que se formaba cuando ambos se juntaban, ese tipo de silencio que se complementaba con las miradas furtivas de Tsuna a su acompañante. En el rostro de la chica, se percató, ya no había rastro de las lágrimas que tanto le habían sorprendido. Tampoco el tono de su piel parecía ser tan pálido como horas antes. Debería invitarla a comer más a menudo a su casa.

Llegaron, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, al final del recorrido. Se detuvieron en la puerta de Kokuyo Land aún invadidos por el silencio. Fue Tsuna quien lo rompió.

– ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

– Sí, su madre cocina muy bien, jefe.

– Seguro que le gustará cocinar de nuevo para ti – Tsuna rió con suavidad ante la idea de tener a alguien más en su casa día tras día –. Buenas noches Chrome.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la chica cuando el joven giró sobre si mismo y echó a andar por donde habían venido. Chrome siguió mirando como la figura de su jefe iba alejándose cada vez más de la valla metálica donde empezaba Kokuyo Land. No se esperó que, de repente, Tsuna se girase. Cuando los ojos cálidos del chico chocaron contra el suyo, el joven Vongola le dedicó una bonita sonrisa mientras se despedía de ella con la mano. La chica sintió sus mejillas teñirse ligeramente ante ese gesto; Tsuna siempre parecía tener una sonrisa para ella.

– ¡Hasta mañana Chrome!

– ¡Jefe! – No le había dado tiempo a alejarse demasiado, así que Chrome llegó a su lado al momento –. G-gracias por todo.

Se inclinó para besarle la mejilla pero Tsuna se removió ligeramente y la chica cayó torpemente sobre él. Aquello hubiese sido de lo más normal teniendo en cuenta que Tsuna no destacaba por ser la persona más coordinada del mundo, pero hubo un pequeño detalle que distó de ser corriente. Al caer, Chrome había aterrizado sobre Tsuna y sus labios se habían posado sobre los del joven Vongola por casualidad. La chica quería levantarse, salir corriendo de ahí y rezar para que su jefe no la odiase por ese contacto que se podía denominar beso. Pero no se movió. Con su ojo abierto por el estupor y sus mejillas tiñéndose por segundos, Chrome se vio incapaz de incluso parpadear cuando una sensación de calidez la embriagó. Por su parte, Tsuna notó como los labios femeninos le impregnaban de un sabor que se le antojó dulce. El contacto duró apenas unos segundos, pero ambos se quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Los labios de Chrome estaban entreabiertos permitiendo así que su aliento se mezclase con el de Tsuna, quien tenía la mirada fija en el ojo de la chica. Mirándose fijamente, ambos sintieron como la sangre se acumulaba en sus rostros haciendo que pese a la vergüenza, se quedaran ahí quietos contemplándose como si cualquier movimiento pudiese romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

Y cuando oyeron un grito de Ken, Chrome regresó a la realidad para salir huyendo hacia el edificio principal de Kokuyo Land después de musitar una rápida disculpa. Tsuna, sin embargo, se quedó tirado en el suelo siendo incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Palpó con la yema de sus dedos sus labios, aún sintiendo el rastro cálido que habían dejado los femeninos. Y siguió perdido en su ensoñación hasta que Ken se situó a escasos centímetros de su rostro con una mirada fulminante. Tsuna se encontraba demasiado avergonzado como para hablar, pero el rubio le espetó una amenaza que le obligó a prestarle atención.

– Espero que no le hayas hecho nada.

– N-no le he hecho nada.

Tartamudeó como pudo una respuesta antes de levantarse de golpe del suelo y echar a correr nervioso hacia su casa. Sus mejillas ardían con fuerza, recordando lo ocurrido instantes antes. Chrome y él se habían besado. Bueno, había sido un simple accidente. Pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó tímidamente en sus labios delatando sus sentimientos; aún sentía los labios de Chrome sobre los suyos.

Su primer beso le había dejado un sabor realmente dulce.

* * *

_Contestación a los reviews:_

**AgathaxB: **¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegro muchísimo de que te hayan gustado ambos fics, espero hacer un Tsuna x Haru, con Emma por en medio, que te encante~

**sayaneko-chan:** ¡Gracias por tu review de nuevo! Jajajaja, no esperaba que el Giotto x Haru se ganase el corazón de tanta gente, aunque me gustó muchísimo escribirlo. Y no te preocupes, puedes pedir todo lo que quieras que, tarde o temprano, lo haré. Así que queda apuntada la petición de otro Giotto x Haru. Y sobre tus songfics, que sepas que por fin tengo la idea del Mukuro x Haru, aunque estoy escribiendo antes el Tsuna x Haru. Espero poder acabarlo cuanto antes~

**fran. varia .niebla:** ¡Gracias por el review! Me apunto ambas peticiones, aunque tengo una pregunta. ¿Quieres a Mammon como mujer o como hombre? Espero que puedas aclarármelo~

**Suno – Andrew:** ¡Muchas gracias por ambos reviews! Tengo que admitir que prácticamente he saltado de alegría cuando he leído que te has hecho fan del 3396, y también me alegra que te haya gustado el Giotto x Haru. Apunto a la lista de peticiones las dos parejas, el Gokudera x Haru y también el Yamamoto x Haru. Gracias por pasarte por aquí~

Nos vemos en el siguiente fic~


End file.
